What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)
'''What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson is featured in On My Way, the fourteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The Troubletones (as New Direction Girls) with solos from Brittany, Santana and Mercedes. It is sung at the 2012 Midwest Regional Championship. It is the second song on the New Directions' Regionals setlist. The first being Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, this song and then Here's To Us. Lyrics The Troubletones: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah... Santana: You know the bed feels warmer Sleepin' here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want Brittany: You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong Mercedes with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Mercedes and Santana: You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on Over you Brittany: You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me, but you see Mercedes with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger The Troubletones: Stand a little taller Mercedes with the Troubletones: Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Mercedes with the Troubletones: Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you Mercedes with The Troubletones: Stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you Mercedes with the Troubletones: Makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Santana: Thanks to you I've got a new thing started! Mercedes: Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted! Santana: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me! Mercedes and Santana: You know in the end! The day you left was just my beginning Santana: In the end... Mercedes and Santana with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Santana with The Troubletones: Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Mercedes and Santana with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Santana with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger (Mercedes: Stronger, stronger!) Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: Stronger) Stand a little taller (Mercedes: Taller) Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: Not alone) Stronger, stronger Just me, my (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) self and I (Mercedes: Yeah) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: Stronger) Stand a little taller (Mercedes: Stronger) Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: Not alone) The Troubletones: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah Trivia *The song was going to be called Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) but was then changed to What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). Errors *At 0:42-0:46, Santana's hairband slips down her head, and it looks like she has a ponytail. *During the performance, near 1:24-1:25, Santana is singing the bridge. Behind her, you can spot a camera girl Gallery WhatDoesntKillYou.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez